inoubattlewanichijoukeinonakadefandomcom-20200213-history
Yanagi Akutagawa
Yanagi Akutagawa '(芥川 柳 ''Akutagawa Yanagi) is supporting character of Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de. He is one of the members of Hajime's clique. His ability called '''Dead Space allows him to manipulate space. Appearance He has straight and silky-looking sky blue hair, that is not too short, nor too long either, and he has blue eyes. He is seen having headphones around his neck that are forest green. Personality When he first was introduced, he was seen playing games, and he is very calm and soft spoken, however, he has a very uninterested tone of voice and he is commented on as being a whiner. He is usually seen having a bored look on his face, and he also usually has a quite bored and uninterested expression while working. He seems to get along with Yusano, as they both seems be uninterested in the workload. Story Background As a child, Yanagi was a lonely and quiet boy. At primary, Yanagi didn’t use to talk with his classmates. Once, there was a girl who spoke with him, telling him that he should play with others, but Yanagi just answered back that her kindness was just pure ego. Yanagi pointed out she only was trying to show kindness because she wanted to feel superior by helping a pitiful classmate. The girl began to cry due to Yanagi’s words, but he didn’t care. Because of this incident, the whole class, including the teacher, began bullying him. When primary school was over and it was time to go middle school, Yanagi decide to abandon it. He secluded himself in his home, playing games all day and earning some money by working as a programmer. At some point, he was contacted by a fairy and was invited to participate in the Fairy War, which he accepted. Later, he joined Fallen Black as the fourth member and was given the alias “Dead Space”. Fallen Black vs F Arc At Fallen Black’s base, Hajime informed the whole group about Reatier’s report. F’s base has been discovered, so a reconnaissance team, formed by Hajime, Hitomi and Aki, was sent to investigate. After System’s existence was discovered, Yanagi just didn’t mind and continued playing his videogames at the reunion. Later, Hitomi decided to rebel against Hajime and convinced the whole group to fight alongside her. When they infiltrated F’s base, the group divided into three teams, Shugo and Hitomi, Yanagi and Aki, and Fantasia by herself. Yanagi and Aki’s mission was to attract attention so Fantasia could check the computers and find a way to beat System. When nothing was found, the group advanced to the next phase of their plan, which was to have Yanagi hack the computer which was controlling System’s sleep, so they could make her sleep forever. Hitomi, Aki and Yanagi went into the building where System was sleeping, however, when they entered System’s room, they found she had already been awakened. When System was about to attack them, Hajime appeared and stopped her attack. Hajime introduced System as the newest member of Fallen Black and then ordered everyone to destroy F. Later, he alongside the rest of Fallen Black kidnapped a female member of Virgin Child in order to cure Hajime’s right eye with her power. However, the got the wrong girl leading to everyone start discussing who was to be blamed. In the end, Yanagi decided to leave just like the others, leaving Hajime, Hitomi and Umeko alone with the unconscious girl. Fallen Black vs Hearts Arc After defeating an unnamed member of a recent group called Hearts, a blond man approached Yanagi. The man introduced himself as Hatsuhiko Habikino, Hearts’ leader. He offered Yanagi 3 million yen in exchange for killing Hajime Kiryu. Even though he didn’t have the slightest intention of doing so, Yanagi accepted and took the money. However, unknowingly to him, another member of Hearts, Haneko Hamai, was witnessing the exact moment when Yanagi agreed to fulfil that deal. After this meeting, Yanagi thought he had gotten away with it. However, at that moment, Haneko’s power activated, creating another Yanagi inside Yanagi’s mind. This new being was the exact opposite of Yanagi, always mocking him and never shutting up. This being called himself as “Inverse Yanagi” and constantly bothered Yanagi with his talking, not letting Yanagi sleep for many days. Inverse Yanagi told him that the only way to erase him was to fulfil his promise, which was to kill Hajime Kiryu or to kill the owner of the power affecting him, Haneko Hamai. However, Yanagi knew he couldn't beat Hajime no matter what and didn't know where Haneko was hiding either. Reaching his breaking point, Yanagi decided to meet Hatsuhiko and ask for his forgiveness and give back the money. At first, Hatsuhiko looked merciful. However, after Yanagi begged on his knees and bowed his head down, Hatsuhiko stepped strongly on his head, breaking Yanagi's nose. Hatsuhiko was pleased to see Yanagi begging, but he didn’t have the intention of forgiving him, wanting to see Yanagi suffer more because he disliked disrespectful kids like Yanagi. Hatsuhiko mocked Yanagi's lifestyle of always making logical choices. Hatsuhiko pointed out that human beings couldn't live a logical style of life, because that was their nature. Telling him that life itselt wasn't logical, Hatsuhiko ordered Yanagi to commit suicide because that was the most logical choice he could make. Having his values denied and feeling beyond angry, Yanagi attacked Hatsuhiko and completely destroyed his body from the inside by using his power to open spaces between his muscles and bones. However, when Yanagi thought he had won, another Hatsuhiko appeared. Hatsuhiko revealed that his power allowed him to create duplicates of himself. Completely cornered and with Hatsuhiko and Inverse Yanagi taunting him, Yanagi decided to escape. Later, wandering around the streets, Yanagi met with Hitomi and Shugo. Hitomi could see Yanagi look very exhausted, both physically and mentally. Wanting to avoid any unnecessary talking, Yanagi tried to ignore and pass her, but Hitomi instructed Umeko to stop him and Shugo. Completely restricted, they had no choice but to hear Hitomi’s words. Even though in the end they rejected Hitomi’s help, just talking with her calmed their mind. Before parting, Hitomi mentioned he and Shugo were kind of similar to Hajime, something Yanagi and Shugo jokingly considered as the worst possible insult. Later, feeling calmer thanks to the talk with Hitomi, he and Shugo had a meeting and discussed their strategy to fight against Hearts. They decided to ask for Fantasia and Aki’s help. After choosing their respective opponents, they decided to go according to plan. Yanagi had Fantasia implant her personality into his mind in order to suppress Inverse Yanagi. With him temporally suppressed, Yanagi finally could sleep and relax his mind. After resting, Yanagi headed to face Hatsuba Hachisuka, the opponent Shugo Toki couldn’t beat. Their battle was a one-sided victory for Yanagi, who only had to create a barrier around him and let Hatsuba burn the whole place. Then, he created a gust of high wind to launch her into the flames she had created. After this, Fantasia informed Yanagi that her other personalities had successfully infiltrated the building where Haneko was hiding. After Haneko was killed, Yanagi was freed from Inverse Yanagi forever. Later, he decided to go to the building where Shugo and Hatsuhiko were having their battle. He saved Shugo at the exact moment the crumbling fell down. After Shugo woke up, they talked about everything up till now and they just laughed at the fact they finally were treating each other as companions. Then, Hajime appeared, sulking for not being invited to the fun. Yanagi and Shugo asked him about Hatsuhiko, however, Hajime denied knowing him.They mentioned the deep hatred Hatsuhiko felt against Hajime for humilliating him in a welcome party back in university. Then, Hajime finally remembered the party where he met Hatsuhiko, but Hajime just mentioned that he just mocked him because he was envious of Hatsuhiko’s success and just wanted to say some cool lines before leaving the party. Yanagi and Shugo just laughed at this revelation. Climax of the Fairy War Arc After Fallen Black’s break up, Yanagi decided to side with Hajime Kiryu and Tamaki Hinoemata. Later, by Tamaki’s request, Yanagi used his power to create a closed city where both Jurai and Tamaki got trapped so she could fight Jurai without interventions from the outside. Also, from time to time, Tamaki would raise her hand to give Yanagi a signal, so he could create gusts of high wind to attack Jurai. While those two were fighting, Yanagi met Shizumu Sagami, his neighbor who lived in the same apartment complex as him. Sagami asked him the reason for joining Hajime, but Yanagi just said it was the most logical choice. Yanagi told Sagami about the battle between Hinoemata and a high school boy, which was taking place inside the city he had created. He mentioned the boy was screaming and begging Hinoemata to stop, making Sagami worry about Jurai. Powers and Abilities * Dead Space: His power allows him to create all kinds of spaces. He can create a path between two paths, a room between two rooms, a line between two lines,etc. His power can also be used as a shield preventing invasions from enemies. Trivia * Jurai has described Yanagi's Dead Space as being of the same type as Chifuyu's World Create. * Hitomi considers Dead Space's absolute defence as the strongest, mentioning that even Hajime would not be able to break it; even though the person in question said it would be easy. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fallen Black Category:Male Characters